The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a printed circuit board having the same.
The trend toward the densification and high integration of electronic circuits makes space available for passive devices, which are mounted on printed circuit boards (PCBs), insufficient. In order to solve this limitation, efforts have been made to implement components embedded within such PCBs, that is, embeddable devices. Particularly, various methods of embedding a multilayer ceramic electronic component used as a capacitive component in a board have been suggested.
As the method of embedding such a multilayer ceramic electronic component in a board, there is provided a method of using a material of a board itself as a dielectric material for the multilayer ceramic electronic component and using a copper wiring, or the like, as an electrode for the multilayer ceramic electronic component. In addition, Other methods for implementing a multilayer ceramic electronic component to be embedded in a board include a method of forming the multilayer ceramic electronic component to be embedded in the board by forming a polymer sheet having high-k dielectrics and a dielectric thin film within the board, a method of installing a multilayer ceramic electronic component within a board, and the like.
Generally, a multilayer ceramic electronic component includes a plurality of dielectric layers formed of a ceramic material and internal electrodes interposed between the plurality of individual dielectric layers. The multilayer ceramic electronic component is disposed in a board, whereby an embedded type multilayer ceramic electronic component having a high capacitance may be implemented.
In order to manufacture a printed circuit board including a multilayer ceramic electronic component embedded therein, via holes need to be formed in upper and lower multilayer plates using laser processing in order to connect board wirings and external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic electronic component to each other after the multilayer ceramic electronic component is inserted into a core board. Such laser processing significantly increases manufacturing costs of such printed circuit boards.
In a process of embedding the multilayer ceramic electronic component in the board, a heat treatment process for crystallizing metal electrodes is performed after the filling and hardening of an epoxy resin. However, in the case in which the filling of the epoxy resin is not performed so as to allow the multilayer ceramic electronic component to be properly sealed, a fault may occur on an adhesion surface between the board and the multilayer ceramic electronic component. In addition, a fault may occur on the adhesion surface between the board and the multilayer ceramic electronic component due to a difference in coefficients of thermal expansion between the epoxy resin, the metal electrodes, the ceramic of the multilayer ceramic electronic component, and the like, or the thermal expansion of the board. This fault may cause a delamination defect in the adhesion surface in a process of testing reliability.